Stroke, as well as other acute and chronic pathologies of the brain of ischemic genesis, represent a serious threat to the health and life of people. The importance of early and highly specific diagnostics of these conditions cannot be overestimated; the rate, severity and other parameters of patient recovery depend on the correct diagnosis. Ischemic stroke is especially important to diagnose in the first three to six hours from the onset of the disease for the possibility of performing thrombolytic therapy. Despite the successes achieved, there is still a necessity for new, objective means for diagnosing the risk of recurrence of the acute phase of ischemia against the background of chronic pathology, as well as the emergence of endotoxic and cytotoxic edema (brain edema) associated with them and subsequent small vessel diseases. Diagnostics of such conditions is generally based on methods of neuroimaging, such as computed tomography and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), which are required to identify affected areas of the brain and the extent of their damage. According to some estimates, up to 40% of stroke patients in the UK can not be diagnosed in time by radiological methods due to contraindications, the condition instability or inaccessibility of equipment (Hand P J et al. (2005) J Neurol Neurosurg Psychiatry 76: 1525-1527). In many other countries, the problem of equipment availability is much more serious, and, consequently, the percentage of such patients is higher. A separate problem is the diagnostics and prediction of the consequences for transient ischemic attacks (TIA) or microstrokes, with symptoms lasting from one hour to 24 hours. In many cases, patients with a stroke or TIA in history, have at least one recurrent stroke recorded within a short period of time. Ignoring the TIA symptoms by the patient can result in the development of chronic brain pathologies. Despite the understanding of the role of certain factors that determine the development of recurrent or chronic strokes, such as the atherosclerosis, high blood pressure or diabetes mellitus, currently it is not possible to monitor the patient's condition with such preceding factors, especially with underlying chronic stroke, using inexpensive biochemical tests for rapid and effective risk assessment of recurrent strokes.
Several immunoactive biomarkers contemplated for the diagnosis of stroke or TIA are known from the prior art in addition to the available means of neuroimaging (Bazarian J J, et al. PLoS One 2014, 9, e94734; Wang K K, et al. J Neurotrauma 2016, 33,1270-1277; E. G. Sorokina et al., Journal of Neurology and Psychiatry 2010, 110, 30-35; Guaraldi F, et al. J Clin Med 2015, 4, 1025-1035), however none of them have yet found application in clinical practice, mainly due to lack of specificity. Similarly, at present there are no effective tools on the market for predicting the development of chronic strokes or micro-strokes. Therefore, the problem of creating a specific inexpensive rapid test for the detection of chronic ischemia remains extremely urgent, especially when in association with cerebral edema (endotoxic or cytotoxic edema). This invention has a number of properties necessary to solve the task, and therefore enables to expand the arsenal of tools used to detect chronic brain damages and the risk of recurrent ischemic events.